Mistletoes, kisses and Christmas presents
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: It's Christmas time. Snow day, mistletoe, kisses and some Christmas surprises wait for Mike and Connie.
1. The mistletoe on his door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, they belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

**A/N: **My Christmas fanfic is finally finished. I should to post on December 20, but my friend comes tomorrow and we'll spend the days together. And I'll have no time to post.

.

.

It was Christmas time. Everyone was decorating the offices. Everyone but Mike. Since his parent's divorce, Christmas is the worst time in the year.

Connie for another side loves Christmas. Every day she comes with joy radiating from every pore of her face. Connie tries to infect Mike with her Christmas spirit and joy, but she could never do this.

Every year is the same thing. Connie could never make Mike enjoy Christmas. She says that is the time to let his inner child shine on. Then Mike says that he doesn't have an inner child.

. . .

**Thursday December 22.**

Mike was in his office, he was playing his baseball. Mike hears some noses and laughs out of his office. The female interns were decorating the place, so there's no much to care about.

There so many noses, Mike couldn't hear his thinks. He walked to the door and opens it, and then one intern fell up him and kissed his lips, so she left laughing. Then others female interns made the same. So one laugh calls Mike's attention. It was Connie. She was at her table, and she was laughing. "Where's the funny?" Mike asked

Connie just laughs and pointed out to Mike look up "Mistletoe!" she said laughing "I like it. Was a great idea put a mistletoe on your door"

"So why don't you come here?"

"There's a mistletoe on door"

Mike smiled and went to Connie. She still laughs. Mike sat in the corner. "Do you think this funny, don't you?" he said looking at her.

"They loves you"

"For God sake! I could be their father"

"This doesn't change the facts"

"What facts?" Mike arched brow

"You are hot" Mike swallowed hard. Connie really said that? He couldn't believe that she said something like that "I mean, in their opinion"

"Don't you agree to them?" Mike said making Connie blush

"Maybe. I don't know" Connie looked at another place, looking for something that could save her from this talk. But Mike looked at her eyes "Your eyes! They let me confused. They are gray or blue?"

"Blue" Mike says as he got up "This just mean one thing"

"What?"

"You spend time looking at my eyes"

"And you spend time looking at her curves" Jack says as he left his office

"This is not true!" Mike says blushing

"Really kid?" Jack says "Hey Mandy!" Jack calls an intern

"Yes Mr. McCoy"

"Look Mandy, you need listen me, ok?" Jack says "He is blond, with grayish blue eyes, and spends time looking at Connie's curves. Who is he?"

"This is easy. Mr. Cutter"

"Thanks, Mandy. You can go now" Jack says smelling

"You're welcome" Mandy says leaving

"See Mike? Everybody knows"

"This is the reason why I hate Christmas. I'll go back to my office" Mike says as he goes to his room "And who put this on my door. Take this out now!" Mike screams as he closes the door

Jack was laughing, and then Connie looked at him "What?" Jack asked as he looks at Connie. She shook her head disapprovingly Jack's behavior. Then she turns her attention to the papers on her desk.

Connie convinced Mike to go to Christmas Party in this year. Connie doesn't know how she could do this, she just did. The party will be the next night.

Mike was ready to go home. Then Jack enter at his office "Hi kid"

"What you want now?"

"Somebody told me that Connie convinced you to go to the Christmas party. Do you know what this means?"

"That I will go to the Christmas party this year?"

"No. This means that Connie wants a present"

"And she will have a lot of them. I heard many people saying that will give a present to Connie"

"You're pretty dumb out of court room. She wants a present from you. Connie loves you"

"I love her too. We have a wonderful friendship"

"Yea, you're pretty dumb. I mean she really loves you"

"For God sake! We are friends not lovers. You're sick, I could be her father and I'm her boss"

"Don't pretend that you don't feel this too. Buy a present to her"

"I don't know what she wants" Mike says put his hands in his pockets

"You're her best friend. You should know what she what for Christmas. Nothing with baseball"

"I know how to speak to women, Jack" Mike says leaving

"Stammering and speak is not the same thing"

Mike snorted as he goes to the elevator. How he can buy a Christmas present to Connie? They are closer, but Mike didn't know what she wants for Christmas.

Mike always thought that a wrong Christmas present could be a big problem. He knows what buy for Connie. Even that this means that he should spend all his savings to buy; Mike will give this present to her.

…


	2. Snow day

**Friday December 23**

Mike wake up earlier than usual. He will buy Connie's present, but before he went to a Coffee shop. Mike needed to take a coffee. He didn't sleep in the last night. Mike couldn't keep Connie way from his mind.

Mike arrived at the office, he was tired. Connie noted it as he didn't greet her. He had a coffee coop in a hand and was not with his Blackberry. As he always was when enter in the office.

Connie followed him to his room she crossed her arms and leaned against the door in the way that just she does. Mike was swinging his baseball bat. "Good morning too" Connie says

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you were there" Mike says looking at Connie. She was with "that" look. The 'Connie's look' like Mike calls. "I'm fine", he says before she could ask "Yep, I'm sure"

"You can read my mind and didn't tell me?" she joked

"I know this look. I know when you're worried about me or anything else"

Mike tries to get closer from Connie, but she turns away from him. Getting five steps away from him "What's the problem?" Mike asked. Connie just looked at up "Mistletoe. Well, see you later?"

"Sure. See you later… Boss" Connie says as she goes to her desk

Mike saw the snow falling as he turned to the window. He remembered when he was a child, and his father took him to play in the snow. Mike not remembers how it was. Play in the snow, make snowmen, skating. To be happy.

Mike had an idea he picked up his coat and his scarf, and went to Connie's desk "Put your coat" Mike says as he stop in front of Connie.

"What?"  
>"Put your coat. Is cold outside"<p>

"What will we do outside?" Connie asked

"Snow day" Mike answered. Like was normal, a chief called one of his employees to 'play in the snow'

"Don't you think that we are too old to play in the snow?"

"Like you said: is the time to let our inner child shine on"

"You don't have an inner child. Your words"

"Well, seams that I have an. So, come on, before I change my mind"

"Sure. When I'll get another chance to throw a snowball on you?"

It seams funny to see. Connie and Mike going to the elevator as he gave her his arm.

The first thing they do, was ice skating. Mike looks a little uncomfortable. While Connie did many rounds around him, he couldn't walk "Somebody told me you have a present for me" Connie says spinning

"Gossip people" Mike says sighing "It should be a surprise"

"You gonna tell me what is?"

"No!" Mike says smiling

Connie laughed as Mike was out of balance as he tried to take a step "I'm a crap at skating" Mike says "I think that the last time I skated, I was seven"

"Mike Cutter don't know how to skating?" Connie says

"No. I just don't do it a long time ago"

Connie smiled and grabbed Mike's arm. He felt butterflies in his stomach as she pulled him closer.

Mike was outside his comfort zone, and it's funny to see. Is hard to see Mike outside his comfort zone, so when she got the opportunity she knew she had to jump on it.

Connie turned to face Mike, she hold in her hands, and drove him across the frozen surface. "My ass is frozen. Can we take a coffee? Now" Mike says moving away from Connie

"Admit it: You do not know skating"

Connie moves away from Mike. Connie walked facing Mike then she slipped and fell on ice "I think it's you who do not know." Connie smiled. A smile that wasn't friendly, then she reached out to Mike to help her get up "Coffee?" Mike says pulling her.

As Mike pulled her, Connie fell up him, but Mike keeps the balance. Her hand was around his neck. Their lips almost touched each other. Mike looked at her eyes, they was shining. Mike was ready to kiss her, but then Connie says "I need some coffee. I'm frozen"

"Yeah"

Connie grabbed Mike's arm again. They walked out of the skating rink.

They went to a Coffee shop. They were arm in arm all the time. Connie laughed about Mike's Christmas's stories. For someone who hates Christmas, Mike had wonderful stories about Christmas.

Mike was enjoying spend the day with Connie. She had wonderful stories too. Mike told her about the day that a chipmunk attacked him. This made Connie laughed out loud, Mike just looked at her. He loves her laugh so.

They were walking in the Central Park, they were side by side. Connie stopped in somewhere. Mike didn't notice. Connie made a snowball and threw it on Mike. He looked back and Connie was laughing "Was a chipmunk" Connie says pointing in different directions

"Um. Well… I think… It was a beautiful chipmunk"

Mike made a snowball and threw on Connie. "Michael!" Connie screams as she drops her coffee "I'll kill you!"

"Oh come on! If I take seriously all the times you said you'll kill me. I'd buy a gun"

Connie faced Mike, and then she made other snowball and threw on Mike again. "This means war?" Mike says. Connie laughed and threw other snowball on him.

They could not avoid. Mike knew he was already grown up. But he couldn't avoid. Connie's laugh was an aggravating factor. Before he could ever think. They were in the midst of a snowball war. Connie was laughing. Mike ran to her and pulled her against him. And then they fell in the snow.

Mike was on top of Connie. Her breathless laugh was the sweetest sound he heard in his life. He brushed a lock of hair that covered Connie's face. She was laughing. "Mike… You're crushing my legs"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

Mike stood up. He looked at Connie and she swung her arms and legs making a snow angel. Mike laughed and jumped in the snow, doing the same as Connie. As they finished, they both stood up and looked at the snow-covered ground. "My angel is better than yours" Mike says with a laugh

"Hey Mike! Are those horns on your angel?" Connie says pushing Mike

Mike smiled and pushed Connie too. "Do you want another coffee?" Mike says

"No. I want to see the children playing"

"Why?"  
>"Because they are cute"<p>

"Ok. But you're pretty freak"

"Not just me, right... Boss?" Connie said as she grabbed Mike's arm again

They walk to a bench. In front there were some children playing in the snow and some parents watching them. Mike felt that he and Connie were the only ones who had no children. But he didn't care. Connie wanted to watch the children playing. So why not? Despite being a little boring, just looking at children playing.

Mike and Connie were sat and arm in arm. Then a woman seated next to them. "Who is yours?" the woman asked

"W-We don't have one" Mike says blushing

"Oh. So are you pregnant?"

"N-no" This time Connie blushed "W-we are not married... We are not dating"

"Oh I'm so sorry. But you are made to each other. I mean you are a beautiful couple"

"Thanks, but we are just friends" Mike said as he looked at Connie

"Yeah"

Mike and Connie were a little uncomfortable with what the woman said. Luckily for them, Mike's cell phone began to vibrate on his pocket. Mike put his arm through Connie and took the phone. It was Jack. Mike has never been so happy to receive a call from Jack. "Hi Jack" says Mike

"Why do you and Connie are not at work?"

"We were taking coffee"

"I do not care. Come back to the office now"

"Okay, boss," Mike gives his phone to Connie keep on his pocket "It seems that Jack wants us back. Now"

"So, back to the office" Connie says as she got up

"Yep"

Mike got up too. This time, Connie didn't grab his arm. Mike knew why. They went together to the office. Jack was waiting them. They could see Jack's angry face as they arrived. "Daddy is angry" Mike said to Connie

"Your idiot" Connie says hiding a laugh. Connie couldn't hide her laugh for much time. Mike's face was so funny. Mike and Connie start to laugh as they were front of Jack.

"What is so funny?" Jack says

"No-Nothing" Mike said as he stops to laugh

"What were you doing outside?" Jack says as he face them

"Snow day!" Mike says more exited than he should

"Are you guys not a little too old to this?" Jack arched brow

"Come on Jack! It's Christmas time" Mike said, Jack just looked at him.

"We will go back to the work" Connie says as she goes to her desk

"See you at the party" Mike says as he goes to his office.

Jack was watching that scene. How could they to be just friends? They were so closer. Mike and Connie kind like Jack and Claire. Jack laughed about this thought.

Later at the Christmas party. Mike arrived after Connie. When he arrived, everybody looked at him. Mike Cutter was in the party. This just means one thing. The Hell freezes over.

Mike couldn't see Connie. He looked for everywhere. And then, he goes to her desk. Connie was so beautiful. "So… This is my present?" Connie asked as she got up.

"Yeah" Mike gives the present to Connie

She ripped the package. Connie's eyes shone as she sees the present. It was a diamond solitaire collar "Oh my God! Mike… It is so beautiful"

"Do you want to use?" Mike said

"Yeah"

Mike takes the collar out of the little box. Connie turned to Mike. Mike runs his fingers around her neck. Her skin is so smooth. Her perfume is so addictive and sweet. Mike takes a deep breathe, and then he put the collar on Connie. She turned to see him. Connie hugs Mike. "I'm sorry Mike… I-I don't have anything to give to you"

"It's okay. I don't want any present"

"But this looks so expensive"

"It's okay"

Then Connie opened the drawer and pulled something inside it. It looks like a mistletoe hat. "What is it?" Mike asked

"This? Is a mistletoe hat" Connie says as she put the hat

"I know what it is… I-I what to know what this means"

"This means that you should to kiss me"

Mike swallowed hard. This means nothing. It is just a kiss under the mistletoe. Is the life, this could happen sooner or later. Mike leaned over to kiss her. And then finally their lips touched. It was a quick kiss. Nothing else. "This is my mistletoe hat on you Connie?" Jack said

Mike moved away from Connie. He was a bit blushed. "No" Connie said pulling the hat.

"Ok. Enjoy the party" Jack says walking

After the kiss, Mike and Connie spent the party with another people. Mike couldn't not think about that kiss. He kissed Connie. It was the best thing he did in his whole life.

Mike couldn't stay there. He wants to kiss Connie, but this is wrong. This is so wrong. Mike was ready to enter in a cab and go to his apartment. Then Connie called him, Mike looked at back. "Now I have a present for you" She said. Connie kissed his lips so passionately. She had the initiative to kiss him.

"I love Christmas" Mike said smiling

Now he kissed her. The snow was falling up them. It looks like a move. A move that now has a happy ending.

.

.

.

**A/N: **So, this was my Christmas fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. And Merry Christmas folks.


End file.
